fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsundere
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} G'mornin' {Line: 2} So, I'm kind of hungry. {Line: 3} I'm bored... {Line: 4} Hey, Owner... forget it. {Line: 5} Stupid. Dialogue 'Talk' * W-what are you looking at? Even I can draw a picture you know! It, it's good? I d-don't care what you think of it, you know! * Would you pay a little attention to me? I'm lonely you know... * Grape picking? Yeah, have fun with that. Wait, what? I'm not going. You just go yourself, Owner. * You want me to go jogging with you? W-well I guess there's no helping it. I was just thinking I wanted to run too, so as a special favor I'll go with you! * Owner, I'm gonna play with you today! B-but only today, okay? * Morning Owner, what are we gonna do today? * I like you, Owner! A-as a friend, alright! D-don't go getting any funny ideas! * W-what are you looking at? It's embarrassing! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy came top tell you that she wants to go to an amusement park. ** go wild at the amusement park. Let's go wild at the amusement park! Fairy: "Don't you want to ride the ferris...wheel...together?" *** ride the ferris wheel. Let's ride the ferris wheel. Fairy: "I'm not... I'm not nervous at all, okay?" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *** was a long wait, wasn't it? ** we're enjoying the scenery. * You decided to go see the movie that Fairy is curious about. ** popcorn and watch the movie. You decided to buy her a rink and some snacks. Fairy: "Y-you want to share the popcorn? What? You don't want to?" *** can't have a movie without snacks! You can't have a movie without snacks! Fairy: "You don't need to worry about getting snacks or juice or whatever for me." Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *** wasn't very good, was it ** juice and watch the movie. You decided to buy her a drink. Fairy: "Orange juice for me! What do you want, Owner?" Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is singing into the remote control in place of a microphone. ** a great day for karaoke! It's a great day for karaoke! Fairy: "Yeah it is!♪...Wh-what, am I not allowed to look happy?" *** in You joined in. Fairy: "Listen to my song!!" Fairy is kind of impressed. *** backup ** tired, let's just chill at home. I'm tored, let's just chill at home. Fairy: "Yeah, let's leave karaoke for another day." Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy Brought over a game controller ** a friendly game of 2p co-op Play a friendly game of 2P co-op. Fairy: "Make sure and look after me, okay? Um... Please?" *** all stages You completed every stage Fairy: "Yes! We did it!...N-not that I care or anything, okay?" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** close... ** knuckle battle... White-knuckle battle. Fairy: "What?! Pretty bratty for someone like you, Owner." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. ** wants to go to the aquarium~? Who wants to go to the aquarium~? Fairy: "What's got you so excited?... It's cute." *** something mysterious about that school of fish, huh There's something mysterious about that school of fish, huh. Fairy: "Yeah, it's so pretty~" Fairy is very happy. *** that person is cuuute... ** her a picture of an ammonite. Show her a picture of an ammonite. Fairy: "I don't want to hear about any ammonites, can we just go to the aquarium?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy is reading a book. ** the the library! You decided to go to the library. Fairy: "It's not that I'm going with you, I'm going because I want to, all right?" *** the Fairy World. Research the Fairy World. Fairy: "Really, you're interested? It's a beautiful place, I'd love to show you it, Owner." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *** to bed. ** Mr. D! Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "You mean...No, I'm just hearing things." Mood/Condition Change * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go shopping. ** going shopping at Fairy Shop! We're going to the mall! Fairy: Where are we going? I can go wherever♪" *** this looks like it'd look good on you These look like they'd look pretty on you, huh. Fairy: "R-really? Then I guess I-I'd better try them on..." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. *** I forgot my wallet. Uh, I forgot my wallet. Fairy: "Geez, get yourself together! I mean you're so lazy!" Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** at the Fairy Collection relay. Look at the Fairy Collection relay. "Stop joking around it's not funny at all you know!" [Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy came over to say that since there's no helping it she'll play with you. ** to the park together You decided to go to the park together. Fairy: "Gosh, there's no use~? Fine, I'll go with you then." *** on the seesaw together. You decided to play on the seesaw together. Fairy: "Hey, this is fuN-nothing! Owner, you can't get slim like this! Geez!" Fairy is very happy. *** on the jungle gym. You tried having her climb on the jungle gym. Fairy: "I-I can't climb something that high by myself!" Fairy's Mood got worse. ** around you room. You decided to just hang around in your room. Fairy: "Just lying around is so boring!" started hating you a bit...? Fairy]'s Mood got much worse. 'Socializing' * I wonder...why do humans worry about silly things? * Oh, so that person is your owner. *I hope I can get used to the lifestyle here. *It's not good to have that kind of snoozy face! *Um...I wonder if it's alright if I come to play again...? *Ooh... Those are stylish clothes, huh? Where did you buy them? *I went to the art museum... It's good to experience the arts... *Hanami? I-I guess I can go with you, if it means that much to you♪ *Oh, those clothes...never mind! I'm not jealous or anything!" *These blooming flowers were beautiful, so I transplanted them into a flower pot... I-it's not like I bought them for you!!! *Um...I wonder if it's alright if I come to play again...? *Fairy, don't you just want to take a nap when it's this warm? *The other day I found berries that looked like the ones in the fairy world. What were they called... *It feels like time passes slower in Spring... Or maybe it's just me? *Ah, you don't want to play?! *I-I made bento... Let's have a picnic in the park. *Fairy, I came to play with you. *This is a tidier room than I thought. 'Socialized' *U-uhm, t-thanks... Huh? Did I say something? ...n-not really!! *Was the weather outside good? Hmph, I guess I'll dry the laundry now. *It's cozy, but you can't get lazy. *Hey...what are you staring at? *Flattery will get you nowhere! *W-what? I didn't put this flower in my room just because... I thought that it would be sad if it dried up. *Come and p-play again...... *Hey, you're pretty clever. 'Recommended' *Wow, I never knew they made clothes like these. No, I don't mean I don't like them! *H-how is it? Does it match? 'Bother' * You'll keep this secret from my owner....? * Oh, what happened to you? 'Yell' Work ' * "Thanks for your help..." * "I don't really...need it...but...thanks." 'Study * "I don't necessarily need the support, but I'll make good on my promise!" * "Just a little bit more, so watch!" Errand 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** What? I'm still awake......zzz ** Hey! I'm already sleepy, so please make my bed! * up ** What is it? I can wake up by myself. ** What?...Hmph... 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * I-I'm finished! * I did the very best, like I was asked. 'Study * I'm done! * That was a little rough. Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * How are you feeling? * You look a little pale...is it just my imagination? * I like these clothes. * What do you think about th-this outfit? * Puzzles are hard! * What should we do today? * Cookies were on sale...you want one? * This is a nice sofa. * Oh, if it isn't Fairy. * I just made some ice cream. W-would you like some? * Owner ate some of my snacks the other day... * Umm...so...the thing is... it's pretty nice hanging out with you. * M-morning!! * Hey, what do you think about this outfit? * Owner ate some of my snacks the other day... * Fairy, your room is lovely. * W-want to play cards? Owner is busy... * How are things with you and Owner? * I-if you're not doing anything, I could play with you, I guess? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "Nothing to do today...maybe I'll bum around the house..." ** could even go on a picnic. "Fairy, can you go out with your makeup looking like that?" *** to the nearby planetarium. "I can see that constellation from the picture book we read the other day, Fairy. There, look!" (No Condition/Mood Change) *** to the nearby museum. ** go out. "W-where are we going Owner?? You're always so last minute! Okay, we're leaving [Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! * "Owner! Owner!! How many times do I have to call you before you notice?!" ** let's go get something to eat. "Let's see... I'll have the macaroni gratin. W-what? Did you want a bite? Well, maybe if you give me half of your hamburger, Owner, okay?" *** in the hot springs. *** at souvenirs. "...maybe we should buy something...together? Like matching?" Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ** let's go on a trip. "Taking a trip like this...it feels so...fresh! And excitin...right? Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! * "What should we do today..." ** go to the park together. "The park? Ooh I want to go on the swings- What? Don't look so smug, Owner!!!" *** on the swings. "Here, get on! I'll give you a push...and then after that it'll be my turn, got it?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate. *** in the sandbox. ** hang out at home today. * "Hey ...what are you looking at?" ** can even go shopping. "Really?... I'll go get ready♪" *** the matching dress "H-hmph! Yeah, whatever, that's fine. What do you think, Fairy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's impression became better! *** a jersey. ** cute but a bit expensive... * "Okay, this is just because I'm bored, okay? But I'm thinking of making a cherry pie for Owner. Just because there's nothing else to do, got it? ** not to notice. "Eggs, sugar, milk...cherries... *** at her. *** smells good! "Owner, come here! Hurry! Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** are you making? Socialized * Let's go shopping. * O-of course you're imagining things! *cough cough*! * Not so bad, not so good either. * Totally...there's a lot of weird people around too... * Hm, yeah, you've got pretty decent style. * I just bought it. * D-did you want something? * Want me to give it a shot? * I guess it's okay? * Oh, well, uh, that's fine right? * Okay fine, you can come with me if you want. * Yeah, they do things like that... * W-well, it's not bad, I think? * D-don't think I'm happy because you complimented me!! * What are you depressed about? Let's play so hard Owner gets jealous!! * You don't have to yell, I can hear you fine! * I'll let you know if it isn't any good! Don't worry. * ... It feels like Owner is just playing with me. * O-oh? Hope Change Letters # To Owner. Thanks as always. I hope we can hang out more?..... Argh!!! When I try to write from the heart, I always come off as cold... I didn't write this letter just to talk about this! Argh!!... Sigh... From Fairy # To Owner. Spending every day with you is so much fun! Playing video games together, snacking... every day seems to go by in the blink of an eye! I wanna do a lot more with you, Owner, so let's hang out more, okay? Tee hee! From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data available. 'Mechanical Adventure' Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory * I see that you have a real mess even on the shelves... Take care of your documents! Sigh... Don't around the laboratory when I'm not looking at you! * S-Silia!! There's still coffee left in this cup! ...It's from yesterday!? Throw this away and make yourself a new cup of coffee now!! * What's this...? An uncuttable string? But you can cut it without any problems... W-wait! I didn't do anything! * Huh, what's this... Oh!! I-I can't reach it... What are you laughing at! H-help me!! ...okay, got it! ...a gear? * I feel weird just by holding this gold gear... W-what is happening! My eyes got butty... Stage 2: The Town of Steam * Uh~... My head is spinning... W-what is this place? We were cleaning Silia's lab just a minute ago! * Maybe the gold gear was one of Silia's inventions... We must tell her when we get back! * What a smoky city. And full of machines. I don't think there is such a place near the Agency. * This town feels... Heavy. I feel as all these machines are about to crush me... W-what?! I'm not holding onto your sleeves!! * Owner, it says Informant on that store's sign. How about we check it? Maybe they know how we can return to our world... Stage 3:Sky Pirates?! * Hey, do you know the way to the Fairy Doll Agency? ...you've never heard of it? Uhm... Do you know anything about this gold gear? A key for a door to a different world? * Owner, don't take the gear from me so suddenly... Huh? You're not Owner. W-who are you? Give back the gear! Argh!! * You're saying that you got the key to the treasure? W-wait a moment, this isn't a key to the treasure!! It's a key to return to our world!! Give it back!! * Owner, w-when did you take it back? Just a moment ago? I don't know if you're a reliable person or not... * Huh? Smoke? Is something on fire?! We must get out... Ah?! W-who's that? Owner, are you pulling my hand? Stage 4: Steam Town Princess * W-w-who are you? L-let go of my hand! ...you're the princess of the Town of Steam? They have someone like that? * ...t-thanks for saving us... Owner, you too? Don't laugh at me!! * Have you ever seen this gear? ...a fairy-tale of the Flying City? Hmmm... Well, we don't have any other leads, so... How about we try this whole Flying City, Owner? * What? You'll help us...? Hmpf, don't you get hurt and slow us down!! ...Hey! Stop patting my head!! * My hair is a mess because someone is constantly stroking it... I-I'm not a child! Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! * An airship store? W-what? Are airships like airplanes? ...whoah! ...impressive! So many beautiful airship-... I-I'm not fascinated by airships or anything like that!! * This airship... Is kind of cute... Owner, don't stand behind people without saying anything!! * ...Owner, that woman in the entrance... I think I've seen her before... Is it my imagination? * Ah, it's the sky pirate from before!! And she noticed us too... Owner, time to run!! * Owner, princess, get on the airship!! If we don't hurry the sky pirates will get us!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! * W...wow...! We're really flying!! This is great! Hey, Owner, look... W-what? You have any complaints? * Sky pirates are chasing us! Princess, what should we do...? Press a button? Uhm... The one behind the chair... Ah, found it! I'm pressing it!! Hah!! * Something came out!! What is this balloon? If you break it, sticky stuff comes out and you can't do anything about it for some time? Scary!! * Looks like the pirates ran into our balloons and we gained some distance! If we keep going like this, we should be able to run away from them! * I don't think they'll be able to chase us for a while... Yay!! Hurray!! P-princess, don't let go of the steering wheel!! Stage 7: Flying City * Huff, puff... Argh! Don't let go of the handle so suddenly! I thought that we're going to fall! * W-whoah! W-what are you doing? D-don't suddenly grab my hand like that... You don't want to get lost? R-really? W-well, if that's the case, I guess I have to hold your hand. * W-wait... There's so many people here, don't go anywhere on your own! Are you saying that I started going somewhere? That's not true! * There are so many watchmakers on this street... And their clocks look amazing. Look, that one has numbers made of gems. Stage 8: Flying City Palace * Wow... This palace is huge... I wonder how many people are inside... * W-who are you? You're the queen of the Flying City? ...w-what does a queen want with us? Y-you'll take us to the Big Gear Door? * ...and she's gone... H-hmph! Well, if she said that she'll guide us, I guess we should follow her! Owner, we're going! * Hey... Aren't those sky pirates? Look, those people at the gate. What do they want?! * You want me to give you the gear... Like I said...!! This isn't the key to treasure! If you don't believe me... What? Stage 9: The Gear Door * This is the Big Gear Door... Look, sky pirates! Here we'll show you that this gear is not a key to any treasure!" * Since when do you have this door? ...no one knows? Hmph... Weird door. * ...argh...!! Uh... I can't reach the gear-shaped hole! Don't stare at me like that, help me! Wait, it's not here? Don't laugh at me! * Okay, I put the gear in!! ...wow, the mechanisms around started moving! Wow... * It should open soon!! ...oh... It's not a key to any treasure!! Apologize for following us for so long!! Stage 10: Back Home * I can see something on the other side of the door... Ah, is it Silia's laboratory? Yay, looks like we can return to our world! * Pirates! See? The gear wasn't a key to any treasure!! Next time listen to what people are trying to tell you! * Uhm. princess... We were able to get to the Flying City because of you, so I would... Really want to... T-thank you... Owner, what are you laughing at! * Queen, why did you guide us to the door? ...that's the custom? Uhm... Weird. * W-we'll come again if... W-we feel like it. ...sigh!! Princess don't stroke my hair, it will look terrible! It's enough when Owner does it! 'Fairy Zoo' Stage 1:Let's go to the Zoo! * Are we there yet...? I-it's not like I'm excited and can't wait!! * I wonder what animals will be there... Maybe there will be a place to pet animals. H-hmph! I-I'm not excited at all... * A quiz about the zoo? Uhm, has a long neck, is yellow and brown and has long eyelashes? ...a giraffe? Yay, I was right. * We're playing bingo. Uhm, 47, 47... Ah, got it! Bingo. Looks like sweets are the main prize. Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * It's a bit far, but we got here safely... Owner!! You're super pale, are you okay? * Holding hands so we don't get separated? ...H-hmph! I-if you insist, I guess I can do it! Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! * Oh, we can see a section of mole's home here... It seems to be digging in a very complicated way... * Otters remind me of rabbits. I mean aside from the ears they look kind of similar.. What? Did I say something funny? Don't laugh at me! * Foxes... It's not like foxes have small eyes, right? I wonder why are they always drawn with such small eyes. * With this many small animals around, giving them food is very hard. Are you sure you're giving things to the right animals? Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! * Uhm... I see impalas here and zebras to the side. And those animals there are... Ah, I'm confused... * Weren't there warthogs in that anime that you watched recently? * It's said that if you find a giraffe with a heart pattern you'll spend the next year in good health. W-what?! You don't have to laugh that much! * That elephant is inviting us with its trunk. What does it want? * you throw a ball, the elephant ill catch it... Is what it says here. I'll try it. Wah!! It really caught it!! Stage 5: Resting Area * Huh? You want to go to the toilet...? Okay, come back quickly, I'll save the seats. * C-can I order a pudding for dessert? * Owner, o-open your mouth... N-no need to say aaah! Stage 6: Petting Zoo * Sheep, goats... Alpacas? There are so many animals here that I got confused. * R-rabbits are gathering around me... Aaaah, Owner!! Help me~!! * You can even ride a donkey here? Wow... Look at how much straw it's carrying!! * They're making ice cream from the milk of the cows here... W-what! I-I didn't say anything! * This ice cream is delicious... Owner, w-want to eat a bite? Say a-aaah... Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! * You need a license to feed animals here? ...does this mean that the staff here can make animals jump through flaming circles too? * Aaaah!! That lion scared me!! W-w-what?! I won't lose!! * A quiz to guess which one is a coyote and which one is a wolf? I don't mind but... Where did you get these props? * Wolves are really cool... W-why did you get depressed all of a sudden?! * Tigers can climb trees if they try... If that's the case, where should we run if one starts chasing us...? Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! * Why do monkeys have red faces...? Aren't you curious? * Some monkeys even use hot springs... Hot springs... I-it's not like I was imagining going to hot springs with you, Owner. * If you throw this ball at a monkey... Wow, amazing! It started juggling~!! * I've heard that there are some monkeys called slow lorises but I can't see them anywhere here... I want to see them. * Ah, this slow loris is so cute~! ...hm? I'm even cuter? We're talking about something else now. Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! * ...*stare*... W-what?! I'm not staring at anything!! W-we're going to check the souvenir shop? ...I-I guess I'll go with you. * What do you have there? An animal pattern curtains? H-hmph, i-it's not bad. * What is this... Tiger baby parka? ...why are you buying this?! Huh?! You want me to wear it?! Y-you're kidding right?! * Hmph... I-if you're going to buy me this baby tiger parka... B-buy one for yourself too!! I don't want to be the only one wearing it!! * 1000 piece animal puzzle? You're not going to buy this and spend the whole night doing it, right? Stage 10: Let's go home! * Uhm... Owner...if you give a rabbit...this much water...its ears will get too big... * We've seen so many animals today... I-it was fun!! * They're going to show us a movie on the way back... I-I'm not excited at all! * Hm... I'm not sleepy, I'm not sleepy... I'm watching the mov... Zzz...zzz... * Wah?! Huh, what?! We've arrived already? ...I was sleeping the whole time... I-I wasn't sleeping!! You're imagining thins! 'Hanami Festival' No data available for this event. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) * What kind of gemstone is this one.... W-wah! Something came out?! I-it's melting on the ground?! These green gemstones are dangerous...! * You found a Keystone Gem already Fairy? Huh. Well why not take a rest? I guess I could join you, if you want. * It's Jade Juice apparently... I cannot imagine what flavor that is. * I heard the people in this world are born with gemstones inside themselves. Look, that one's flying!! ...I wonder which stone they used? * Hey, I think there's some street performers over there! D-do you wanna go see, Fairy? Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! * So I came. O-only because Silia invited me. * You made a new projector so you want to experiment... What do you mean experiment? You didn't mean experiment? Make up your mind! * Where should we sit then? If the projector's facing that wall, then... how about here? * Karume gave me some kind of potato candy earlier... Want some? * Please don't be a scary movie, please don't be a scary movie.... W-what? I was just talking to myself, that's all! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! * Oooh... I feel kinda dizzy... I-is the wall pulling us in?! * Owner... too heavy... get off.....! Where are we? What is this? Exactly what is a Gem World?! * So the Keystone Gem is the most powerful of all gemstones. And you expect us to collect these so we can go home? * If you want these gems so badly, Silia, why don't you go get them yourself? Machine repairs. Right. Please be careful this time. * What's this, an adventurer's pack? With a radar? Oh, it'll pick up the aura of a Keystone Gem? Well that's handy. Stage 3: Sapphire Town * So this is our first stop. Sapphire... Sapphire...something? The sign's all scuffed up, I can't read it. * A city of rivers, with boats for transport... it's almost idyllic. * This town is far too big, I don't think we're ever gonna find the Keystone Gem here... * T-That store! The radar, it's going crazy! They must be selling a Keystone Gem... * I think Silia gave us some money to use... where is it...aha! No idea how much it's worth, but here goes nothing. Stage 4: Ruby Cave * ...No... It's too hot... I don't care about the Keystone Gems, I-I don't wanna go in! * Ahhh, it's even hotter inside... I can't take it anym--- What, water?! Ohh, the sapphire! * It's getting hard to tell the difference between regular rubies and the Keystone ruby... * The radar says it's just ahead but this is a dead end...or is it... Give me the sapphire, Owner! * That wall was just dirt! Perfect, now where's the ruby..... Ah, got it! Right, let's get out of here quick, I think I'm melting. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road * It says here on the map that these lapis lazuli have kept their incredible power for a really long time... * The radar's bleeping at just about every lapis lazuli here. How are we supposed to know which one we need? *So all we need to do is answer a riddle, and the owl will grab the correct lapis for us. What is it then? *Forward I am heavy, but backward I am not. Hmm... Get me a pen... n, o, t... t, o, n... Is that it? Ton? * Oh, it was right. Hey, stop! Don't pet me like that! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *What's up Owner, what have you done? You broke the compass?! *My eyes are red? It's just... h-hayfever, that's all, I wasn't crying! I think you must have dreamt it. *So the exit... We don't know... *sniff* O-of course I'm not crying!! ... Ah! Is that a garnet...? *We've been searching for so long now, it's not in here... Look down? Ah!! In the ground! But how do we get it out? *The Keystone is telling us to go this way... Don't get lost Owner! G-grab my hand then, if you must!! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *W-we finally got out~... Wha?! Huh, look at this valley... It shines green in the morning sun... This whole valley is made of emeralds... So beautiful... *The radar is showing something in this valley... Let's go down... Hm, where can we descend... Ah, there's a path here. *A d-d-d-dragon...?! Waah! It looked this way!! D-don't eat us~!! Don't!! *You'll tell us if we scratch your back? Really? Okay, Owner, I'm doing it!! *Y-you won't eat us? Really?... w-well then! T-tell us the location of the emerald Keystone Gem!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *No one's here... It's so quiet... I-I'm holding your hand just because I don't want you to get lost in a town this big. Finding you would be a pain! *I wonder why this town is so empty... Maybe everyone got sick and went somewhere... Uh... *Looks like the Keystone Gem is in the castle, let's go. W-what? I-I'm so close to you because I'm cold!! *Why is this thing which looks like an atomizer so big... Looks like there's some left. If you used it here the mist would cover the whole city... What made this thing? *I guess this is where the king of this place was...? Ah! There it is! The last Keystone Gem is on the throne! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *We just have to put the Keystone Gems we've collected inside this machine, right? Okay, I'm doing it. *Whoa, smoke started coming out!! Is everything okay with this projector...? *Uh, everything is spinning... I don't feel so good, I'm going to close my eyes now... *We're here? Is it over?... stop being mean and just tell me~!! *Today was really tiring for a lot of reasons... Dragons, tunnels... Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Huh? The time hasn't passed...? Looks like the flow of time is different in both worlds. *Argh! This happened to us because of Silia!! ...what? An apology? ...Experimental Slime no. 4 key holder? I don't want it! *I got tired from all that adventuring... I want to eat something sweet... And I'm... Sleepy... *...Owner, why are you smiling like that? ...the time we met the dragon? I-it's not like that!! Don't stroke my hair!! *...I should tell you to stop stroking my hair, but I'm so tired today, that I don't even mind... Don't smile like that! 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * Fairy, what special power do you have? I can summon lightning. * I-I guess we can search for evidence together.... I-it's not that I'm worried about you. * Oh, it's you Fairy. You're here too? * Many people are using their special powers for work... That person with a stand is using his powers to create ice-cream from fruit! * The premise is that only some people in the Central Cities can use special powers. I saw one person who was rising by 10 cm with each step and flew away at one point. Stage 1: At Home * Mmm... no... still sleepy... zzzzzz...... Kya~!! What are you doing?! Don't rip the covers off me like that!! * An invitation from Fairysoft~? Give it to me... new game... Strange Strength... test play...? What is this? * What kind of game is it anyway, this Str... Streng,,, String thing? I-I can say it!! I just don't want to, is all!! * Sounds like something from a movie, these super-powered spy battle... Do you think it means they'll use magic. * Wow, we're here already. I didn't expect to see so many Strange Strength billboards and posters around. Stage 2: To the Event Hall * It says here in the pamphlet that each group will receive a different special ability... * Looks like we need to step into this booth. What are you waiting for? Get in! * So we're spies working for the Kami Agency, apparently. That does sound pretty cool... * Did the announcer just say we share abilities in pairs? Aww... boring. * My special ability is Shockwave. I suppose it uses lightning, but I wonder how exactly... What are you smiling at? Stage 3: The Central Cities *A quest, already? No no, that's fine. Where should we go? The amusement park?... What on earth kind of quest... *Power the lighting at the amusement park?... I thought we were spies, not handymen... *We'll go on three, okay? One, two, three!! *bzzzzzzt* We did it! it looks so beautiful, too ♪ *A power outage at the shipyards? Let's go help out♪ N-not that I'm excited or anything!! I-it's an alright game. So-so. Nothing special!! *Kami News Agency... That's not at all conspicuous... Let's go inside then. I have a feeling I know who's waiting for us. Stage 4: A Secret Deal * Well, that's about half the Central Cities all charged with power. Time to go back to HQ. G-good girl?! Who are you calling girl?! * ... Hmm? Owner, do you see someone under that bridge there? * I think they're talking but... I'm gonna get closer. You stay here on lookout. * Rule the worl with potatoes? I've no idea what they're talking about, but it cannot be good. * The one on the left there said SJK... I wonder what that stands for... Maybe Commander Kami will know. Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering * We need to get some information about that SJK. Maybe one of those informant agency places? They could help us... * An office in a restaurant...? Did you just order a Hot Banana Chocolate Cake with Vanilla Ice Cream?! What even is hot banana any--- Someone's coming...! * Right. So that weird cake you ordered was the secret password. I see. How clever. Come on, let's get our information and go. * So their HQ is beneath a casino near here. With lookouts. And of course their own special powers. Great. * What?! You're the one having fun here! I'm just tagging along, you're the one who asked me to, I didn't want...! Are you even listening?! Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! * Maybe we can find some evidence in here... Kya~!! What do you think you're doing, grabbing me like...?! A trapdoor? Oh... wow... thanks, I guess... * Some of these rooms are really too suspicious... Research and Development I understand, but why is there a Black Magic Lab next door...? * Wait, stop. I see three guards up ahead... What are you doing? Sprinkling water around? What does it matter if their shoes get wet? * So now their shoes are wet. They don't seem to care at all, as expected. What did you mean to--- Woah! They all fell over!! * Ahh, you shocked them through the water... That was pretty clever, Owner. Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *Just... a little more... nearly... there...!! Uhoh, waaaaahhhh!!! *CRASH* Ow... not ow... Why not ow? Owner!! A-are you okay?! *Just hit your head a little? Are you sure you're okay? Phew, okay... H-hey, stop it! M-my head's not the one that needs stroking!! *How do you expect to protect me if you end up getting hurt doing it?!?! *There must be evidence in these archives... Hmm... What is this? How To grow The Most Delicious Potatoes...? What kind of organization is this? *... Do you hear that? Outside? It sounds like... s-surely not, the falling bookshelf... the noise...?? Run!! Stage 8: Escape!! * Trip the circuit breaker?! We won't be able to see a thing! I'll lose sight of you... * The exits are blocked! I don't think we're getting out that way... Come on, this way! * Ahh... erm... through here... left around this corner... Up these stairs... then right... Erm... Where are we...? * Let's just get to the roof! Just go!! If we get caught, this'll all be for naught! * We're just going up and up but... What was that, a fireball?! Their abilities! What do we do?! Stage 9: Mission Complete * Hmph, I suppose there's no other choice but to fight. Step back, Owner. * It's getting cloudy... Ah! Owner, come here. *whisper whisper* Ready? * Wait... just a second... One, two, three...!! *BOOM* Electricity and rainclouds work well together... b-but my ears hurt... * They just keep coming...! Take that!... And that!... And...!! Get off me! Owner~!! * T-thanks for saving me... N-not that I was scared!! I was just getting ready to attack!! Stage 10: Logout! *Phew, I'm tired... Does fatigue from the game world carry over to the real one..? *Uhm... My score is... higher than I expected. Support and cooperation are the highest. *We've got a ton of Strange Strength goods as souvenirs! ... Uh, I think I'll give this chicken shaped cushion to Mika. *We are a perfect team... Why are you smiling?! I-I'm not complaining or anything! Argh! *Today was fun. I guess I can try playing this game again! ...Why are the Fairysoft staff members looking all triumphant? Category:Personality